


The Tune Goes Ever On

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Music" challenge ontolkien_weekly.   I seem to have this urge to make Elrond a little silly... can't imagine why. *grin*  This was actually sparked by a line in my previous Music challenge fic "Themes," thought it was a bit of a throw-away, so you don't have to read "Themes" for this to make sense.  Of course, if you *wanted* to, I wouldn't complain...





	The Tune Goes Ever On

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Music" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I seem to have this urge to make Elrond a little silly... can't imagine why. *grin* This was actually sparked by a line in my previous Music challenge fic "Themes," thought it was a bit of a throw-away, so you don't have to read "Themes" for this to make sense. Of course, if you *wanted* to, I wouldn't complain...

Elrond was perplexed. Everywhere he went in Rivendell, he met stares and bemused smiles, and he couldn't figure out why!

It took the silence of his library for him to realize that he'd been humming. Which was nothing new, but usually he did it when he thought no one was listening.

When Glorfindel pointed out that perhaps he should practice a little before exposing everyone else to his newfound love of hobbit music, he suddenly realized he'd been humming Bilbo's traveling song. Loudly.

What issued from Elrond's mouth then could hardly be called music--but it was just as loud.


End file.
